The Clock Strikes Thirteen
by silver neko baka
Summary: We had finally calmed down after hopping around like mad, until we accompanied that one friend who was dared to spend the night inside that run-down mansion. And we were about to learn lessons the hard way. Nobody trespasses in that house and gets off lightly. We should have stayed back, but it's too late. Never enter the mansion, that is where they wait
1. Dares and Green Goats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetaoni, Hetalia, or Ao Oni. Lya belongs to Piezelle. Ruby, Kevin, Dakota, and Ginger are mine. You won't be missing a whole lot if you don't but if you want more background I suggest reading "Modern Hyrule" first. But like I said, you won't miss a lot if you don't.**

High school is no picnic in general. High school before the big game for someone who doesn't give a crap about homecoming OR sports however, that's from Hades!

I was sitting in a meeting with my two best friends currently. The meeting was for our groups float design. The freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior classes each get together a few days before homecoming and put together a crappy float to celebrate. There's a big judging at the end for which grade had the best float.

You're probably wondering what I'm doing planning with a group of freshmen when I'm a sophomore. Well, your answer is that they asked me to help them out.

I've known these two since second and third grade and we've stuck together so when I stated that I had no desire to celebrate a football game, I swallowed those words and went to help these guys, expecting much hilarity to ensue during the course of the meetings. Surely enough, I wasn't disappointed.

The float was still in the planning stage. That basically means that we were sitting on a hard floor drawing on the largest sheet of paper known to man, which not only had our float design but several doodles of cats in airplanes crashing into buildings, courtesy of Kevin.

"So troops!" I said in a mock military officer voice, "What should we write on this thing?"

Dakota was to speak. "I say that we write 'roast the rams' in really big letters," she said.

I got out a piece of blank paper and wrote the suggestion down. "Anyone else?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kevin said, "Yes there is! Don't bother writing it down because that'll only slow down my genius!"

"Okay dude," I snickered, "What's your brilliant idea?"

Kevin got stood up and jumped on a nearby table. "I say we screw this float thing!"

"Screw it and do what?" I asked, sure that whatever followed was going to be ridiculous.

"I say that we get a goat that looks like a ram and then we get out at the game and sic it on the Rams!" he cheered.

Dakota and I fell over from laughter. It was a while before we got ourselves under control for long enough to look at him.

"A-A GOAT THAT LOOKS LIKE A RAM?" I howled with laughter.

"I agree with Ruby," Dakota gasped, not much better than I was, "W-why don't you just get an actual ram?"

"Fools!" he said, shaking his fist at us from on top of the table, "Do you think rams come cheap? Neither does paint!"

The last statement encouraged another fit of laughter from the two of us.

"Y-you're going to paint a ram?" we demanded.

"Yes!" he cheered, "White and Navy Blue!"

"Why?" we asked.

"Because those are the school colors!" he stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "But I agree! Green seems like a much better color to paint a ram!"

Just as we got ourselves under control for the third time, the teacher in charge of the project showed up to see how everyone was doing. When she saw Kevin she froze. I don't think she knew exactly what to make of this strange child dancing on a table.

"Kevin!" she said, "Get off that table at once!"

Kevin pretending to sulk. "Yes m'am," he said, hopping down and sitting on the floor like the rest of us.

"Now that that's settled, how's the planning going?" she asked us.

"Well," I said, "we've established that we're going to paint a ram."

"Goat," Kevin corrected me.

"I see..." she said uncertainly.

"Got any paint?" Kevin asked, "Oh and for that matter, do you have a goat in your car?"

"No, Kevin," she shook her head, used to his antics by now, "I don't."

"Awwww..." he groaned.

"I've got some other things to take care of," she said, turning to leave, "I can't wait to see your design when I'm come back."

We turned back to the paper and started brainstorming again.

"So I think we should-" I started. I was interrupted by my phone playing "Innocent Sorrow", the opening theme for D Gray Man, "Hold up guys," I said, "I've got a call."

"If it's your mom ask her to bring us a goat," Kevin chimed.

I shook my head and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Yo, dude!" _a familiar voice on the other end said, _"It's Ginger!"_

"Oh my god!" I said, it had been forever since I had heard form Ginger now that we were going to different high schools, "Dude, let me put you on speaker!"

"Hi Ginger!" the others shouted, now that the phone was set so we could hear her.

_"Hey guys!" _she said, _"You're not acting up, are you? How many of your butts do I have to kick?"_

"We're good!" we shouted.

_"Ow!" she shouted, "Stop yelling! I can hear you just fine!"_

"Okay!" we laughed.

"So, what did you call for?" I asked.

_"Oh, you hurt me, Ruby!"_ she said, _"Do you hear that? Just because I call, I MUST want something!"_

"You knew what I meant!" I said, "You don't usually call."

_"Well, actually-" _Ginger started.

"And, there it is!" I said.

_"Oh shut up!"_ she snapped, _"I have a bit of information that I think you all might find interesting!"_

"Oh really?" I asked.

_"Yes really," _she said, _"I'd like to invite you all to..."_ she paused, trying to make whatever the moment was more dramatic, _"...come with me to spend the night in that old rundown house outside town!"_

Ginger might as well have just asked us to come to fairyland and hunt flying narwhals with her by the looks we were giving the phone in my hand.

"Geeze," Dakota said, "that's kind of a weird invite. Don't you think Gin?"

_"Not at all!"_ Ginger said, _"It'll be fun and creepy and-"_

"And you were dared," I concluded.

_ "I was not!"_ she protested, _"I was NOT dared! I'll kick all your butts if you say that again!"_

"Hmmm," Dakota mumbled, "denial and defensiveness, me thinks she was dared."

_"Shut up!"_ she protested, _"Of course, maybe YOU'RE too scared!"_

That was just the way to get the others.

"I ain't scared!" Dakota said, "I watch horror movies that scare the living crap out of most people! Do you really REALLY think I'm scared to go up to an old house?"

_"Then prove it!"_ Ginger challenged, _"Come out and spend the night there with me this Saturday. That's TOMMORROW, you guys!"_

"No way I'M coming!" I told her, "Have fun falling through rotten floorboards you guys!"

_"Ohhh, that's right," _Ginger said, _"Ruby's scared of ghosts, and scary stories, and daaaaaaark places!"_

"Watch it, missy," I growled, "I happen to LIKE ghosts and scary stories!"

_"Yeah," _she agreed, _"But you're still scared of them!"_

"Screw you all!" I snapped, "I am not!"

_"Then prove it!" _Ginger said, _"Come with us!"_

"No," I growled.

"Scaaaaaaaaaaared," Dakota taunted.

"AGH!" I shouted, "FINE!"

_"So that's a yes then?" _Ginger asked.

"Yes FINE!" I snorted, "It's a yes!"

_"Good girl!"_ Ginger said, _"See you all tomorrow!"_

**(Time skip)**

I grabbed my backpack off my desk chair. It was stuffed full of things I thought I might need. A flashlight (of course), a LOT of extra batteries, simple first-aid supplies, a change of clothes, my Ipod, a sketch book (because drawing calms me down), snacks, and water.

"Well," I said, "That should do it."

I hauled the heavy backpack onto my shoulders and walked out of the room, letting the door close behind me. I wish I had known then that I wouldn't be seeing my room for long while.

"Hey mom," I said, "I'm going to meet Kevin, Dakota, and Ginger somewhere."

"What's in the bag?" she asked, the ever suspicious mom routine kicking in.

"Float stuff," I lied.

"Oh, you're getting Ginger to help you with the float?" she asked. Darn, suspicious mom mode was still on.

"Yeah," I said, "She said that she could bring us some supplies she had so we don't have to buy them."

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "It would be nice to cut a bit of the expense out."

"Exactly!" I told her, "Without having to drop money for cardboard and paint, I can finally save some money!" That was the biggest lie in the world. I say I'm going to save my money then I go out and buy a bunch of manga. I never save a thing.

"You mean more money to spend on manga," my mom said, giving me an I-see-what-you-did-there look.

"Yeah, that too!" I laughed.

She heaved a sigh. "Go ahead," she agreed.

"Thanks mom!" I shouted, running out the door and allowing it to slam shut behind me.

**(location change)**

Leaving North Carolina to go back to New York was one of the hardest things I had ever done. Especially after all I had endured with the rest of the gang two years ago.

Ginger, Kevin, my cousin Dakota, and of course, Ruby, were all back there. And I was left to return to my everyday life miles away. I had to admit that after zipping in and out of a fictional land, dodging guards, and discovering hidden powers... normal life was like watching paint dry.

I heaved a sigh and tossed my backpack over my shoulder. No, I wasn't going to school if that's what you're thinking. I was going to find someone.

Yesterday there was a report on the TV that a kid had gone missing around the area outside town. A few minutes later a close friend had called in tears to tell me the kid in the report was her little cousin.

After several minutes of trying to calm her down, with absolutely no success, I had decided to search the area myself. I know I'm just a kid in high school and this was a case that had even the police stumped, but stranger things have happened. I was just going to have to try my best and see if I could find anything.

The kid had disappeared by this run-down house on the edge of town. I was prepared to comb the entire area both inside and outside the house to see what I could turn up.

"Well, I think that should do it," I said, feeling the weight of my bag.

Without a second thought, I stepped out of my room and allowed the door to shut behind me. My parents were out anyway so with any luck, I could be there and back before they came home and if I wasn't, I'd just tell them that I had gone to comfort my friend. It was as simple as that.

It might help me along if I let them know before I got home so I could avoid a ton of questions. I quickly grabbed a note pad and wrote a note. It was rushed and sloppy but legible none the less.

_"Gone out to Kathryn's. Be back soon," -Lya_

I put the note up on the fridge where they could easily see it before starting to head out again. This time, not going back for anything.

** Well, that's it for chapter one! I'd appreciate a review, but of course, you don't have to. **


	2. Slenderman is a German Vampire

**I'm back once again. Like I said, this won't be updated as often as MH because this is a side story that takes place after Modern Hyrule. School's kept me busy but I have a chance to write now because it's the weekend, I did a bit before classes during the week but it's all on loose leaf notebook paper from my English binder.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own HetaOni, Hetalia, or Ao Oni. I wouldn't mind owning them though. I also don't own Slenderman.**

**Chapter 2: Slenderman is a German Vampire**

The thing about meeting anyone to do anything is that I'm a country girl living in a house out in the middle of a corn field just outside the smallest town known to man. Then my friends are in the next town over, which is bigger but still pretty small and still surrounded by corn fields. But hey, we're in North Carolina. Agriculture is our thing.

Needless to say, since I was just taking driver's education this year, I defiantly didn't have my license yet. Therefore, I had to resort to biking into the next town. It's a ways to get there and I was glad that we had agreed to meet in the afternoon because it would take me that long to get there. That was including any stops I made, I was probably going to have to make at least one for some water and a bag of chips at a gas station or something.

Despite the fact that getting there took a while, it was better that I took the extra time than ask my mom to give me a lift. My mom is REALLY protective, if she found out where I was going she'd use her veto power to put a lid on the challenge. Not that I would be that disappointed if I couldn't go, but it would put the lid on it for everyone else too because she'd tell their folks about it. There are a few stupid things I'm known for being such as "the otaku" and "the Zelda nerd". Those were all titles that I could live with, but frankly, I didn't want "the tattletale chicken" on the list.

It was about four o'clock when I finally pulled up in front of the house. The others were already there and waiting. But it only made sense that they'd be there before me, since they did live in town.

"You're late!" Dakota shouted.

"Hey, traffic was bad," I complained, "Nobody wants to slow down for the kid on the bike! They want the kid on the bike to pull their butt off the road!"

"You don't say?" Dakota said, making the 'you don't say' face as best she could.

I stuck my tongue out at her and then took a moment to observe the house. I had never gotten this close to it before, mostly because it looked creepy enough from a distance. It looked like a stereotypical haunted mansion, nix the facts that all the windows were intact and the house was on the edge of town instead of in the middle of nowhere.

It was creepy but at the same time almost laughable how much it looked like a horror movie set. However, the creepy feeling it gave off made up for the outrageously stereotypical appearance.

I gave a low whistle. "You sure that you wanna spend the night here, guys?" I asked, "It looks like it's falling down."

"You're exaggerating!" Ginger said, "It's not falling down that much."

It was true that the house was mostly intact except a few places here and there. This place just made me want to turn tail and run the other way. And that was just standing OUTSIDE. I didn't want to go in, I wanted the others just to change their minds because even if I backed out I'd be worrying about them out here all night.

"I know what this is about," Dakota snickered, "She's scared."

"It's not being scared!" I protested, "It's common sense!"

"Maybe it is," Dakota shrugged, "But you're still scared."

"Come on," Kevin interjected, "We spent the time to get here. Let's just step in for a minute so we can't say that we wasted our time and didn't go in. Besides, nobody ever said that anyone HAD to stay the whole night."

"Except me," Ginger raised her hand, " I was dared."

"Let's make it a contest," Dakota said, "First two to chicken out are losers and have to pay for the winner's ticket to the state fair when it comes around in October."

Oh heck no. If there was one thing that I wasn't good with, it was money. I'm always broke and I'd never get the money to pay for someone's ticket. Speaking of which, I didn't even pay for MY ticket, my dad did!

"Fine," I gave in, still not wanting to go inside, "But only because you all know that I can't pay."

Dakota beamed. "The challenge is accepting and I shall trounce you all!" she laughed evilly.

"I think not," I said, "I can't lose because I don't have any money. There for I shall trounce YOU!"

"Methinks she's lying," Dakota snickered.

While we had been discussing our bet, Kevin had gone and gotten a hold of the knob. "Hey, can someone help me up here?" he called from the porch, "It's stuck!"

"Coming," I sighed.

I trudged up the steps and stood beside him, gripping the knob tightly. I rattled the knob but it didn't turn.

"Are you sure it's not locked?" I asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I think we need a backup plan! Someone get me a phone card, a screwdriver, a basketball, a penguin, and some C4! It's time to initiate plan B!"

Most people probably would have stared at him like he had just dropped from mars. We, however, were used to his antics.

I rattled the knob a bit more before I actually tried to turn it. Eventually, I had to stop because my hand hurt. I shook my stinging hand a bit and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Oh well, we can't get in," I shrugged. The fact that the door wouldn't open hadn't hurt my feelings one bit, "Let's leave and go to the skate track or something."

Ginger had joined Kevin and I on the porch. She rattled the knob a bit and then raise one leg and kicked the door.

"You're not gonna get it open," I sighed, "Just stop before you hurt your foot."

"Shut up!" she snapped, "I know what I'm doing!"

She kicked it again with as much force as she could. The impact caused the door to unstick. It flew open and slammed against the wall behind it with a loud BANG. The thing about Ginger is she's small, but she's pretty strong.

Ginger lowered her foot and pumped her fists in the air. "Oh yeah!" she shouted, "You see that? You see that mess? That's what you learn to do when your dad's a cop!"

I sighed. I had been hoping that they'd just give up and we could ditch this crazy mission and go for pizza or something. Now that it was open, there would be no excuse to leave.

"Alright!" Dakota cheered, "Like a boss! Ginger's a boss! Huzzah!"

"Huzzah..." I said without enthusiasm.

Ginger and Kevin disappeared through the door first. Dakota came up beside me while I stood outside the door.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" she said, "We should go through the house and narrate like Pewdipeie!"

I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Even though I was nervous, the thought of Dakota or Kevin narrating Pewdiepie was hilarious.

"Oh and Ruby?" she said, poking me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Watch out for the Slenderman!" she grinned.

* * *

The inside of the house was surprisingly clean. I had been expecting something dirty with spiders hanging everywhere. Sure, it had collected it's fair share of dust but other than that it was actually pretty dirt and spider free.

"I propose zhat we explore zhe house!" Dakota said in a fake accent, rubbing her hands together and grinning like a maniac.

I didn't pay much attention to what else was said. I was busy looking around the room at the entrance, not that there was a whole lot to see. It was pretty plain for the grand entrance to an old mansion. The only things that kept it from being completely empty were a few small pieces of furniture. I had never seen the inside of this place before but... there was something incredibly familiar about it that I couldn't quite place. I knew that this was our first time here but I just couldn't seem to shake the nagging feeling that I had seen all this before.

"Nothing to see here," I mumbled, trying to reassure myself that I'd never seen it before, "Guys, seriously! Let's just leave!"

There was complete silence. I found that a bit odd because I had been expecting a chorus of "no way"s.

"Guys?" I asked, turning around.

The entryway was completely empty. The other's must have run off to explore the house while I was puzzling over the feeling of familiarity. Either that or they had all run off to hide somewhere and we're plotting to scare the crap out of me.

Taking the second option into account, I cautiously began to make my own way through the house. I kept my guard up, expecting one of them to jump out from behind a door or something at any moment. It seemed like the kind of thing they'd do.

I decided that it would be safest to check upstairs first. If they had gone up there, it was more likely that they were exploring than trying to scare me. Even if they were trying to scare me, they had enough sense not to do it while I was on the stairs. They all knew my reflex to jump-scares and that I'd probably fall and break something if they scared me on the stairs.

I made my way up the stairs and turned right, heading down the hall. I was getting a bit creeped out at the fact that I was alone in this place. My first reaction to my nervousness was to whistle but I couldn't whistle worth a darn so I settled for humming instead. The song helped calm my nerves somewhat.

As I continued to walk, I began looking for things along the way to distract myself. Despite the fact that the humming clamed me a bit, I couldn't completely shake that prickly feeling that someone was following me. I turned around to survey the empty hallway, relieved when there was nobody there and a bit mad at Dakota for putting the Slenderman in my head before we came in.

I tried to shrug the feeling off as I turned and kept walking. I had seen for myself that nothing was there, but I was still having that creepy feeling. Maybe it was just that the feeling that you were being watched was normal in creepy mansions like this.

Still, I was starting to get more and more freaked out by the second. I began to hum louder but it wasn't working as well anymore. Eventually I became so nervous that I forgot the tune to what I was humming. In need of something else to do, I began holding a conversation with myself.

"So, I wonder where the others are," I said, "They have to be around here somewhere. They wouldn't leave, they're not mean enough to do that." I sounded totally freaked out and not really sure of what I was saying but it was better than nothing.

A loud thump came from a room as I passed the door. Not even thinking straight at the time, I let out a high pitched shriek and began running down the hall as fast as I could. I was a good ways away before my mind caught up with me and I had time to consider the possibility that it could have been one of the others.

"Okay," I told myself, "Let's backtrack. Okay Ruby?" I asked myself.

I cautiously made my way a good distance back down the hall and to the door. It took about five minutes of just standing outside until I had the courage to move my hand towards the knob. I kept imagining that darn Slenderman or Jeff or some other thing straight out of a creepypasta, even a few that my mind invented itself. Sometimes imagination sucks.

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my hand around the cold, metal knob and pushed the door open. It was pitch dark inside and I was extremely hesitant about stepping in.

I fumbled along the wall for the switch but found nothing. I gulped uneasily and took a few steps.

One... two... three... So far so good.

Four... five... six... Nothing yet.

Seven... eight... nine... Wait!

A small scraping sound came from the other side of the room. I whirled around and started towards the door again, I until I remembered that it could still be one of the others.

I slowly turned back into the room and began to carefully make my way to the other side. My mouth was dry as sand from all the freaking out I had been doing, but I didn't want to reach into my bag and get my water out at this very moment. In face it might be better now if I didn't have my bag on at all.

I dropped my backpack to the floor. I figured that it would be helpful if the situation turned bad and I didn't have its weight slowing me down if I needed to make a getaway.

The scraping grew louder and then stopped. My lungs felt like they were on fire and I realized that I had been holding my breath for a long while now.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, I felt a hand clamp around my shoulder and roughly slam me against the wall.

"Nngh!" I grunted as my head smacked against the hard surface. The beginning signs of a headache were already starting to appear.

"Hab dich! Heh, Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht? Um so etwas nicht genial, da dies zu verbergen?" A voice growled.

I felt a sharp blade press against my chest. A small gasp escaped my lips at the threat.

"Kesese," he snickered, " Wenn du beten willst, besser es jetzt tun."

I felt a sting as the blade began to cut me slightly."

"W-wait!" I shouted.

"Was?" he asked, sounding a bit confused and alarmed.

The lights flickered on, blinding me breifly. I blinked furiously until my eyes ajusted to the light.

After my vision cleared I could clearly see who was there with me. He was a young man, looking in his early twenties, but the odd thing was his hair was completely snow white. His eyes were odd as well, they were an unatural red color. He wore a military uniform and had dropped his sword to his side.

At first I wondered if he was some kind of vampire or something judging from his appearance. A few years ago I probably would have dismissed that theory and assumed that he had dyed hair and contacts but ever since our little incedent two years ago, I was much more open to such outrageous possibilities.

There was something about this guy that seemed oddly fammiliar to me, but that was impossible because I had never met him in my life. I think I would remember meeting a... german? Was that the language? I think I would remember meeting a german vampire guy. Never the less, I was having the same feeling I had when I stepped inside the house.

I looked him over closely, maybe freaking him out a bit in the process judging my the face he made when I started staring at him. Dark blue military outfit, iron cross, white hair, red eyes, German... why was that so familiar?

Suddenly something clicked in my brain. A German dude with white hair and red eyes in an old mansion. No, something about that didn't seem quite right I knew I had seen this guy and this house somewhere but he wasn't German he was... Prussian!

Oh crap... I think I knew where we were... and Slenderman was the least of our worries.

**Author's Note:**

*** Hab dich!****Heh,****Was habe ich mir****dabei gedacht?****Um****so etwas****nicht****genial****, da dies ****zu verbergen? **

*** "Got you! Heh, what was I thinking? To hide from something as not awesome as this?**

****** **Wenn****du beten willst****, besser ****es jetzt tun.**

**** "If you want to pray, better do it now."**

**I used Google Translate for my translations. I know that if Google Translate was a foreign language student it would be failing classes left and right so if anyone reading this actually SPEAKS German, I would greatly appreciate if you wouldn't mind giving me a better translation.**

**Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And I got more done in this chapter (the awesome one showed up, YAYS!) I plan to update MH before I write anymore on this one so it might be a bit.**


End file.
